lefteris_kaliamboswikiaorg-20200214-history
STRUCTURE OF BERKELIUM ISOTOPES
By Prof. Lefteris Kaliambos (Natural Philosopher in New Energy) ( October 2014) Historically the discovery of the assumed uncharged neutron (1932) along with the invalid relativity (EXPERIMENTS REJECT RELATIVITY) led to the abandonment of the well-established electromagnetic laws, in favour of various contradicting nuclear theories which cannot lead to the nuclear structure. Under this physics crisis in 2003 I published my paper “Nuclear structure is governed by the fundamental laws of electromagnetism ” which led to my discovery of the new structure of protons and neutrons given by proton = + 5d + 4u = 288 quarks = mass of 1836.15 electrons neutron = + 4u + 8d = 288 quarks = mass of 1838,68 electrons The paper was also presented at a nuclear conference held at NCSR "Demokritos" (2002). Here one can see the 9 charged quarks in proton and the 12 ones in neutron able to give the charge distributions in nucleons for revealing the strong electromagnetic force for the nuclear binding in the correct nuclear structure by applying the laws of electromagnetism. You can see my papers of nuclear structure in my FUNDAMENTAL PHYSICS CONCEPTS . Note that according to my discovery of the LAW OF ENERGY AND MASS the mass defect in the nuclear structure is due to the photon mass of the emitting dipolic photon presented at the international conference "Frontiers of fundamental physics" (1993) organised by the natural philosophers M. Barone and F. Selleri , who gave me an award including a disc of the atomic philosopher Democritus. Nevertheless today many physicist continue to apply not the well-established laws but the various fallacious nuclear structure models which lead to complications. Berkelium (Bk) is an artificial element, and thus a standard atomic mass cannot be given. Like all artificial elements, it has no stable isotopes. The first isotope to be synthesized was Bk-243 in 1949. There are 20 known radioisotopes, from Bk-235 to Bk-254, and 6 nuclear isomers. The longest-lived isotope is Bk-247 with a half-life of 1,380 years. ' ' NUCLEAR STRUCTURE OF THE LONG-LIVED BERKELIUM-247 WITH S = -3/2 Comparing the berkelium-194 (core) of 97 protons and 97 neutrons (odd number) with the lead-164 (core) of 82 protons and 82 neutrons (even number) we conclude that they break the high symmetry of lead-164 which consists of 8 horizontal planes and 2 horizontal lines with a total spin S = 0 and provides 44 blank positions for constructing the stable Pb-208. (See the fourth figure of lead at the bottom of the page). After a careful analysis I found that the Bk-194 (core) has the same 8 horizontal planes of opposite spins giving S = 0 and the two horizontal lines of +UHL and -DHL. However the long-lived Bk-247 with S = -3/2 of 53 extra neutrons is based on the Bk-194 (core) having S = -1 , because the additional p97 and n97 as a deuteron of S = -1 fill the blank positions of the down horizontal line ( -DHL). Here the 53 extra neutrons cannot give a stable structure but the long-lived Bk-247 with S = -3/2, because the pp repulsions of long range (large number) always overcome such pn bonds. It has 26 extra neutrons of positive spins and 27 extra neutrons of negative spins. That is S = -1 + 26(+1/2) + 27(-1/2) = -3/2 ' On the other hand in the heavier unstable nuclides the more extra neutrons than those of the Bk-247 (in the absence of blank positions) make single bonds leading to the beta minus decay. ' ' ' STRUCTURE OF Bk-242, Bk-243, Bk-244, Bk-245, Bk-246, Bk250 AND Bk-251 ' The structures of the above unstable nuclides including the long-lived Bk-247 are based also on the same structure of Bk-194 (core) having S = -1 . For example the unstable Bk-251 with S = -3/2 of 57 extra neutrons has 28 extra neutrons of positive spins and 29 extra neutrons of negative spins. That is S = -1 + 28(+1/2) + 29(-1/2) = -3/2 Here the 53 extra neutrons fill the 53 blank positions with two bonds per neutron , but the pp repulsions of long range (large number) always overcome such pn bonds of short range. Whereas the 4 extra neutrons, which are more than those of the long-lived Bk-247 (in the absence of blank positions), make single bonds leading to beta minus decay. ' ' '''NUCLEAR STRUCTURE OF Bk-237, Bk-239, Bk-241, AND Bk-249 WITH S = +7/2 ' After a careful analysis we found that the structures of this unstable above nuclides are based on another structure of Bk-194 (core) having S = +3, because the additional p97 and n97 as a deuteron of S = +1 fill the blank positions of the up horizontal line (+UHL). Also one deuteron of -DHL changes the spin from S =-1 to S = +1 giving S = +2 because it moves to +UHL for making horizontal bonds with a deuteron of the up line. For example the Bk-249 with S =+7/2 of 55 extra neutrons has 28 extra neutrons of positive spins and 27 extra neutrons of negative spins. That is S = +3 + 28(+1/2) + 27(-1/2) = +7/2 Here the 53 extra neutrons fill the 53 blank positions , but the pp repulsions of long range (large number) always overcome such pn bonds of short range. Whereas the 2 more extra neutron than those of Bk-247 (in the absence of blank positions) make single bonds leading to beta minus decay. ' ' '''NUCLEAR STRUCTURE OF Bk-248 WITH S = +6 After a careful analysis we found that the structures of this unstable nuclide is based on another structure of Bk-194 (core) having S = +5. In this case the additional p97 and n97 as a deuteron of S = +1 fill the blank positions of the up horizontal line (+UHL). Also the two deuterons of the -DHL change their spins from S =-2 to S = +2 giving S = +4 because they move to +UHL for making horizontal bonds with the deuterons of the up horizontal line. Under this condition the Bk-248 with S = +6 of 54 extra neutrons has 28 extra neutrons of positive spins and 26 extra neutrons of negative spins. That is S = +5 + 28(+1/2) + 26(-1/2) = +6 Here the 53 extra neutrons fill the 53 blank positions , while the one more extra neutron than those of Bk-247 (in the absence of blank positions ) makes a single bond leading to beta minus decay. Category:Fundamental physics concepts